


Bloody Wicked

by manicmagicat



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Romantic Fluff, Simon Snow Gets His Magic Back, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Turning, any and all kinds of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/pseuds/manicmagicat
Summary: "Who needs magic? I'm going to turn you into a vampire and make you live with me forever."In which Simon holds Baz to his word. Magic vampire boyfriends vs the world.





	1. Too Fucking Well

_ Baz _

“You’re such a prat, Snow.”

He can’t be serious. It would just work out too fucking well if he were. Or it wouldn’t work out at all. Knowing what a fucking mess we are, probably the latter. Not that it matters. Because he can’t be serious.

 

_ Simon _

He doesn’t believe me. I don’t know how to make him believe me. 

“Baz, it’s different being a vampire now than it was before. You know that.”

“Just because it’s different doesn’t mean it’s good, let alone desirable,” he sneers.

I’m going to have to use my words here. I’m going to have to make my case. I’m going for the big guns.

“We would be magical vampire boyfriends, Baz!”

Ha, let’s see him argue that. There’s no way he can say that wouldn’t be  _ wicked. _

A smile pulls at the corners of his lips that he’s trying to resist. He’s trying not to believe me. He’s trying not to think about how bloody wicked it would be.

“You’ve just got your magic back, Snow. Is now really the time to be greedy?”

I step forward, grabbing his hand and pulling him into me, I bring his mouth to mine. “Yes, it is,” I say, grinning into him. 

 


	2. Research

_ Baz _

Bunce is ecstatic. She’s going on about how  _ fascinating _ this will be and how much there is to learn. She’s planning experiments for my boyfriend as we speak. At least someone will be able to explain how vampirism works now. I have to admit that I’d like to know almost as much as she would, but I don’t know how eager I am to have Simon be another person's experiment. He suffered enough from the Mage. But I know Bunce has good intentions, and I’ll be there if she gets out of line. 

Information about vampires has been a bit more open since the fall of the Mage. A vampire was brought onto the coven and they’re openly allowed at Watford now. Information is still scarce, though. People aren’t exactly lining up to turn. But in the next two weeks, Bunce will measure Simon’s canines, test his physical limitations, measure his caloric intake and sleep, and Merlin knows what else. Then they’ll do it all again once he turns and compare. Bunce will learn a thing or two, and we’ll be vampire boyfriends.

How idiotic.

Bunce drones on and I grab Simon’s hand. He’s warm like he always is. I try not to worry about him turning cold. I try not to worry. 


	3. Bubble Wrap

_Simon_

Baz is starting to freak out. I can see his nerves starting to fray around the edges. He thinks I’ll hate him, hate myself like he did -- like he still does sometimes. But he’s forgetting that I already know how to love a vampire. I also already go hunting every night. I started going with Baz again and summoning deer once my magic came back. Getting an extra one for me won’t make much of a difference.

& & & & & & & & & & & & 

_Baz_

We’re in Target, buying supplies. I’m not sure what supplies you’d normally get to turn your boyfriend into an undead monster. My search for a list on Pinterest didn’t turn anything up. So far, Simon has picked out Oreos, a heated blanket, and bubble wrap to pop with his fangs. At the least the blanket will be useful.

“Doesn’t puncturing bubble wrap ruin the whole point of it? Won’t that just let the air out without making the popping sound?” I ask.

Simon pouts.

He’s adorable when he pouts. And I get to see this beautiful, insufferable prat pout forever now. And I don’t mind that one bit. I twine my fingers into his. I don’t care if his hand aren’t always warm as long as I get to hold them.

We're not actually sure about the 'forever' part. I don't believe it but Simon has been saying it so much that it's infiltrated my internal monologue. I guess I want to believe it but I know it can't be true.


	4. Turning

_Simon_

Baz has a cold calm look on his face but I know it’s bullshit. He’s flitting around and fussing over me like mad.

“Come on, Baz. We’re ready. I’m ready.”

Comforting and reassuring isn’t going to work right now. I’ve already tried that. The only thing to do is get it over with.

Baz nods, but the hesitation lingers on his face. I draw him in and kiss him because that feels like the easiest place to start. That’s something we both know how to do. And because I want to. I appreciate that he worries about me, that he cares about me.

I feel it when his fangs pop out. His heart is racing. So is mine. He moves his lips down to my jaw, and then to my neck. His fangs pierce my skin and the pain is blinding. It burns. It’s fire. It’s power.

& & & & & & & & & 

_Baz_

Simon tastes better than I could’ve imagined. Much better than a deer. I’m drinking and his magic is pouring into me, but it feels like I'm pouring something back this time. I feel like a tap, like I’m giving him some of my strength and power. I hope he feels the way I felt all those times he’s shared his magic with me. I pull away, licking the blood off of my fangs.

I feel so full. So full of magic and power and goodness, so completely full of Simon that I can hardly bear it. My chest is rising and falling with sharp gasps. I can hardly focus on anything but the taste, the feeling.

I put my hand on Simon’s face, finding his eyes with mine. There’s a wild look in his eyes and I know he feels it too. I kiss him again, long and hard. I forget what we’re doing and what could go wrong and the only thing I know is him. Simon.

And then he passes out. Lovely.

I suppose I did say he was going to die kissing me.


	5. Better For Me

_ Simon _

“Good morning, darling,” I mumble, rubbing my eye. I’m tucked into the bed at our flat, underneath the heated blanket. Baz is sitting next to me on top of the sheets. He’s reading one of the books Penny gave him for Christmas - ‘Regency vs Victorian England: Their Use in Elocution.’

He looks up from his book, sliding in his bookmark. That’s also a gift from Penny. It’s a twilight one that he wouldn’t be caught dead using in front of her. He thinks I don’t notice that he uses it. I do. Obviously.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, a caress in his voice. 

I stop to think about it before I answer. 

“Good, I think. Hungry.”

Baz nods.

“I suppose that answers the question about when the thirst will set in.”

We weren’t sure how it worked if you were turned after puberty if it still took time to set it. Guess not. Penny will be thrilled to know.

“Are you up to hunting or should I bring you something?” He asks.

“I’m up for it. How long have I been out though?” It was evening when he bit me. There’s a faint light coming in through the windows but I’m not sure if it’s dawn or dusk now.

“Nearly 24 hours. We should wait for nightfall to hunt.”

He takes my hand, and it’s odd being the same temperature as him. Not bad, just odd.

I run my other hand through his hair and brush my thumb along his widow’s peak.

“Have I got one of these too, now that I’m a vampire and all?” I grin cheekily at him. 

He’s looking at me softly. He ignores the joke and leans into my hand 

“I’m glad you’re up,” he says quietly, “I was worried.”

I smooth the crease in his forehead away with my thumb.

“Blimey, Baz, you can’t even go one day without me. Good thing you’ve got me for all of eternity now,” I joke, but I’m whispering too. 

Good for him, but better for me. 


	6. Prat

_Baz_   


Simon’s a bit slower and less energetic than he usually is. I don’t think it’s a side effect of the actual transformation, though. I think we’re just in new territory and he’s trying to get his footing. I’m trying to get my footing, too. Everything comes out in whispers like if we talk too loud the vibrations will set off an avalanche. 

We drove to the woods near our flat (the proximity was not a coincidence) last night. Simon didn’t bound in with childlike enthusiasm. Instead, he stood at the edge of the wood with me and we used magic to hunt. But I know the enthusiasm is coming. I know in a few days he’ll refuse to use magic, turning it into a game of hide and seek.

When he planned this before, I told him I’d leave him in the woods and drive off with the car. But he knows I won’t, and I know I won’t. I’ll act grumpy, but he’ll know I’m not and so will I. And he’ll kiss the sneer off my face.

Maybe sometime in the next millennium, I’ll stop being a prat.  We’ll see. 


	7. Polyester

_ Baz _

I know things are going back to normal when Simon brings up Halloween costumes.

“Baz, we need to talk,” Simon says, looking up at me, his eyes wide and serious. My heart picks up, but I just raise an eyebrow. “I know you’ve said no to this in the past, but you don’t have a choice now that it’s both of us.”

“What are you on about, Snow?” I ask, frowning. I can think of several places this could go, and I don’t see any of them ending well. 

“We’re going as vampires this Halloween, Baz,” He grins, popping his fangs. 

I groan and slump into the couch. He reaches for me but I swat him away. 

“I thought you said it was serious!”

“It is! This is serious, Basilton!”

“You’re an idiot, Simon.”

He leans into me and he’s so close I can taste his breath. He kisses my lips briefly, but he’s gone in a flash, his lips on my jaw, and then he's at my ear. “I’ve already bought the capes,” he whispers.

I groan again and shove him off. He rolls on the floor laughing. It’s adorable. I hate him. But I’m going to wear a fucking polyester cape for him, because I’m weak.


	8. Testing, Testing, 1 2 3

_ Baz _

Bunce’s face is a mask of academic professionalism as she and Simon run through the tests again. Simon’s lips are peeled back and she’s measuring his fangs. It’s an effort to keep from smirking.

“Baz, get the lights,” she orders after she’s written down the measurements. Bunce pulls out a chart like the ones they have at doctor’s offices with lines of letters that get smaller as they progress.

Simon’s voice fills up the darkness as he starts reading off each line with ease.

“Okay, and the last line?”

“E, C, F, Z, U, L,” Simon reels off.

A slight smile tugs at her lips and she shakes her head.

“Crowley,” she mutters, scribbling away.

I beam at Simon and he smiles right back. It’s nice that we can share this, the darkness, all of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the even shorter chapter today guys! Only two more chapters to go though and then it's a wrap! I've already finished writing it so I'll be posting a chapter a day. Thank you all so much for reading!


	9. Chasing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said one chapter a day but I really wanted to go ahead and post this one. So enjoy two chapters today! Should make up for the length. The final chapter will be up tomorrow :) Thank you for reading!

_ Simon _

I shoot Baz a mischievous look making sure to catch his eye. Then I’m off.

I’m speeding through the woods. I throw my head back in laughter, exhilaration bubbling up out of me. 

I hear Baz crashing through the trees behind me and I push my legs faster. I hear him huff out a laugh. My grin widens. I like this whole vampire thing. Super speed, super hearing, Baz. I like it all. 

There’s a lake in the middle of a clearing up ahead. I keep up my speed, running right for the water. I splash in and then come to a stop. Baz barrels into me, sending us both under the surface. I’ve barely come up and taken a breath of air when Baz is on me, his lips pressed to mine. They’re wet and salty and warm. My hand slips through his hair and water droplets go flying. He’s so close and he’s so steady. We’re so fast.

“Am I going to have to chase after you  for all of eternity, Snow?” He smirks, drawing back.

“Probably, but I’ll always let you catch me,” I say cheekily.

“Let me, hm?” he says, quirking an eyebrow.

He nips at me playfully and I hum. Let him, as if I had any other choice in the matter. As if I could stay away if I tried. 


	10. Really Actually Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry for the post delay. This chapter is a bit confusing with the rest of the story so I was hoping to figure out another way to end it, but this really seems like the only place to wrap it up. Edits have been made, so if you've read the whole fic after it was already complete, this should be more clear. So a clarifying note before you read is that Simon and Baz don't actually know if vampires live forever and every time they've said it it's been joking/hopeful.

_ Baz _

Simon jumps when we hear three solid bangs on our front door. I give him a tight smile and get up to let Bunce in. Simon trails behind me. I open the door and we all exchange curt greetings and sit at the kitchen table. Bunce is here to report her findings. 

“Okay, so a lot of this is going to be obvious to you guys because you actually are vampires. But having it recorded with metrics like this is necessary to build further research on. And it’s not all obvious to people that don’t have the personal experience. And there are a lot of myths about vampires and some of them are true and some of them aren’t so it’s important that we clarify that. Mirrors, Bats, Garlic, you know,” Bunce says, flipping through her notebook. 

“Alright Penn, get us started with the basics,” Simon prompts her. 

“Okay, well, you’re stronger and faster. All of your senses have improved. You can see in the dark.”

“Very enlightening,” I sneer. She glowers at me before continuing.

“Now, the big discovery. Simon, the cells I collected show no signs of aging.”

I take in a sharp breath. We’ve been joking about immortality. But I didn’t really think-

“ _ You _ aren’t aging, Simon,” she tells him.

And then he understands. And then he’s crying. I’m worried that he doesn’t want this.

Penelope excuses herself to the bathroom and then he’s sitting in my lap, arms wrapped around my neck. He tucks his head into the crook of my neck and I can feel hot tears soaking through my shirt. 

“Forever, Baz,” he whispers, “Merlin, Morgan, Methuselah, and Baz.”

“Don’t worry Simon, someone will still drive a stake through our hearts one day.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Baz. You’re never getting rid of me now.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Thank you all so so much for reading! I'm sorry about the muddled end, I hope the beginning notes clarified that a bit.


End file.
